Bechloe High School AU
by xsamstersx
Summary: Beca is a senior at Barden High School. She is your typical alt girl with her mad lib beats and tattoos. But little did you know she was a violinist as well. How will Beca react when a transfer student from Florida with red hair and dazzling blue eyes walk into her class that morning?


Beca Mitchell is a senior at Barden High School and today was the day. It was her last first day of school, but she doesn't bring herself to care. It was her last year and she gets to go to LA and pay her dues instead of going to some college to get a degree that she won't need. Beca isn't your ordinary high school student. She doesn't try to fit in like all the kids do when something comes into style. No she was the girl who claims she's a badass with her dark eyeliner, plaid shirts, combat boots, and of course her trademark Beats headphones around her neck. She spent all night the day before to figure out what was going to be on her playlist that screams, "LEAVE ME ALONE". The more she thought about it the more she got into mixing songs that deems reasonable for the occasion. She is a perfectionist with her music. If something doesn't work out she would spend all night trying to figure out what needs to be added or taken out, and that's exactly what she did at 4am the day of school.

It's 6:45am and Mr. Mitchell was making breakfast for the first day of school for both high school students and college students. He is an English professor at Barden University and he needed to be there early before his first class to finish a paper work that was needed. As soon as he started the coffee, he went up to Beca's room to wake her up because god forbid she would be the one to sleep in. One step in her room he realized she fell asleep at her desk again making mixes. He contemplated on how he was going to wake her up because of course with her Beats he won't hear him. After a couple of minutes of wondering he realized there's one thing that she hates the most and that's overrated boy bands. He took out his phone and looked up the song that she would always complain about when they hear it on the radio and plugged it in to her Beats. He made sure to put the volume on the loudest setting it had and pressed play. He was excited to see how his plan was going to play out.

Beca woke up to the most disgusting thing in the world playing and she then realized where she fell asleep because god she had all these key marks all over her face. She looked up and saw that her laptop still on and to the left of her, was her father laughing. Beca threw her headphones off and looked at him.

"DAD WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Beca watch your language!" he said between his laughing.

"WHY WOULD YOU TOUCH MY STUFF AND GOD FORBID PLAY ONE DIRECTION?!"

She stared at him as his laughter died off. As soon as he was done he looked at her and said, "Well I came in here to wake you up for your first day of school, but when I saw you asleep on your laptop again, I decided to have fun with you because I know you were up late last night."

"SO YOU PLAYED ONE DIRECTION? THE ONE DIRECTION THEY CAN GO TO IS HELL!" she looked at her dad and she was sure he can feel how pissed off she was about all this.

"Becs just get ready for school. There's breakfast and coffee already done downstairs. I have to head out now. I love you and get to school on time." He said as he started walking out my room.

Beca looked at the time and saw that it was 7. She was lucky enough to take a shower last night, so she went to her closet and picked whatever caught her eye. Of course as soon as she put it on, Beca realized it was her favorite red and black plaid flannel, black skinny jeans, and her brand new black converse. Walking into her bathroom, Beca started brushing her teeth and walked right back out to connect her laptop to the speaker system and started playing music. As soon as she was done brushing her teeth, Beca put on her trademark eyeliner and walked back out to make a cup of coffee to go. Looking back at the time it was 7:25 and it takes 10 minutes to get to school so she grabbed the essentials that she needed for school and picked up her keys to get to school. After what seemed like forever, Beca parked her car in her usual spot and started walking to the gate looking at her schedule.

Beca was lucky because she had a half-day schedule which meant she can leave right after her fourth period. She was also lucky because the first two classes were orchestra and choir. Yes she was very musically inclined and people praised her for it.

Walking into her first period she realized that there was a new student with bright red hair and dazzling blue eyes. Beca walked back out of the room shaking her head because did she really think this girl had dazzling blue eyes? She walked into another room where all the instruments where held and took out her violin trying to get her thoughts together. After tuning it she went back to the other room and sat down in her spot thinking about everything and the events that led her here.

Beca was the concert mistress in the orchestra and she has been for the past three years. She has been playing the violin since her mother taught her at a young age. Beca doesn't really talk about her mom anymore since she died a couple years ago because of Leukemia. She kept playing because it's one of the things that kept her closer to her mom. It hurt all too much sometimes because even after the divorce between her parents, her mom was the one who supported her more than anything. She was the one who inspired Beca to pursue music. After her death, Beca kept playing, she pushed herself to become a better player for her mom knowing she would be proud of her. Beca was great violinist and to say she really did deserve to be concert mistress.

The bell rang and Beca was brought back to her senses. She took her violin and propped it against her as she rosined her bow waiting for her teacher to come in. Five minutes passed and her teacher came in with the redhead she saw earlier.

"Everyone this is Chloe and she transferred here from Florida. Let's start an icebreaker since it is a new school year and there are some new faces in this orchestra. I'm Ms. Wright your teacher for the year and Beca why don't you start." Her teacher said.

Beca looked up and saw everyone staring at her even the redhead Chloe. She hates being on the spot sometimes but she doesn't show that because she is the self-proclaimed badass. So she stood up and said, "I'm Beca your concert mistress. I play the violin and I can sing."

Her teacher looked at her and said, "what do you do in your free time Beca?'

Beca rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Mhmm I don't know, I'm trying to become a music producer so, I guess I mix music like all the time."

"Thanks Beca. And now you know she can be very sarcastic as well," her teacher said to Chloe.

The whole class went around and said who they were, what instrument they played, and what they did in their free time. Beca knew most of these people so she didn't pay attention. She had her headphones on and one of them off her ears so she can still hear when they were talking. Beca was mindlessly playing Flappy Bird and immediately died when she heard Chloe speak up.

"Hi guys, as you know I'm Chloe and I transferred here from Florida. I play the violin and in my free time, I like to sing," said Chloe as she stood in front of the class room.

Beca could just tell she was just a bubbly person in general just by the way she speaks. She's not opposed to it but she found something really intriguing about Chloe. Beca doesn't know if it's her eyes, or the fact that she plays the violin, or if it's just her bubbly attitude.

"Okay, Chloe go ahead and take a seat next to Beca," Ms. Wright said.

"Are you sure Ms. Wright? I'm sure there's someone who deserves it more than I do," Chloe said nervously.

Beca interrupted, "its okay Chloe just sit here, we always have playing test within the first two weeks of school."

Chloe hastily made her way to the seat next to Beca accidentally tripping over her feet. Before she even had a chance to hit the floor, Beca had her arms wrapped around her waist bringing her back up. Chloe looked up at her blushing trying to say thank you but the words died in her throat when she got a glimpsed of the dark blue orbs staring right back at her. It wasn't until Ms. Wright who broke them both out of their trance saying, "Wow Beca you still move fast."

Beca made sure she was on her feet before letting go, blushing to the ground as she made her way back to her chair. Chloe looked at her and whispered, "Thanks." All Beca did was nod her head back and took her instrument ready for whatever her teacher had for them to sight read.

Chloe on the other hand was still a blushing mess. It was unusual to see Chloe in such a state. Chloe was the epitome of outgoing. She's not one who you would call shy. She is more of a touchy feely kind of a person. She has no boundaries whatsoever. You would believe she was straight but she isn't. Chloe doesn't do labels. Love is love no matter what gender. Diversity is beautiful.

The one thing Chloe couldn't figure out was how can this girl with her madlib beats and tattoos make her feel this way?

 **A/N: please review! There's more coming up!**


End file.
